


Drunk Dialing Matchmaker

by smoak_queen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Humor, No island, drunk Sara is the best Sara, in which Felicity and Sara are roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoak_queen/pseuds/smoak_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Where Sara Lance is currently really drunk and needs someone (or someone-s) to come get her and somehow ends up inadvertently match- making her two best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Dialing Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Fabulous Potato, Magda. Happy Birthday old lady.

"'Licity…. my love! I need you to come and get me!!" Sara slurred into the phone.

"Sara?" Felicity grumbled as she tried to rub the tiredness out of her eyes.

"Babe!" she exclaimed in reply, then stopped to giggle a long moment, "I think you need to come get me."

"Okay, Sara. Where are you?" Felicity sighed. She hopped out of bed and started to pull on a pair of jeans as she balanced the phone between her cheek and her shoulder.

"Somewhere fun-- _hey there_!" Sara's attention wavered, and Felicity heard her eagerness to join back in the party.

"Sara, focus for just a minute," Felicity ordered as she pulled on her flats and grabbed her car keys,"Where are you right now, exactly?"

"Um...green, there's lots of _green_ ," Sara slurred.

Felicity sighed. She wasn't comfortable with the club scene like Sara was. Sara begged her to come with her tonight, but she had finals to study for. She was about to ask Sara to clarify when she heard the phone click. 

Sara just hung up on her. 

Groaning out loud, Felicity put her car keys back down a moment, considering. She could go to all the clubs she crossed, but that would take hours and Sara could wander off by then.

Felicity finally grabbed her her laptop from her desk and did what she should've done earlier: ping Sara's phone.

* * *

 

"Ollie... you need to come get me," Sara mumbled into the phone. Her initial elation had worn off -- she was getting tired and now the music felt like ice pricks against her temples. 

"Sara," Oliver asked worried,"where are you right now?"

He knew he should've gone with her when she asked, but he promised Thea to spend the day with her. And he already broken too many promises to his little sister.

"That green place that we went to last time," she mumbled almost incoherently.

"Verdant?" Oliver asked, thankful that the club's vibrant green had been imprinted in both their heads.

"Yeah!" she shouted.

"Okay, I'm coming right over right now. Don't move," Oliver instructed as he pulled on a shirt and grabbed his keys.

* * *

 

Felicity arrived at Verdant after quickly pinging Sara's phone. 

But now she was shifting uncomfortably near the front of the entrance at a place called Verdant, realizing she had forgotten to bring any ID or money.

"Can I help you miss," questioned the bouncer.

"Yes, I need to get in there to pick up my friend," Felicity explained.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before," scoffed the bouncer.

Felicity let out a frustrated sigh,"Listen, if I wanted to go in and party, would I be wearing ripped jeans, pajama shirt, and panda flats?"

He studied her a long moment, eyes roaming over her body. A smile twitched on his face as his eyes met the pandas on her feet.

"I guess not miss," he decided. "Alright, you got ten minutes."

Felicity rushed passed the bouncer and as soon as she entered, she was bombard with flashing lights. As she scanned the crowd, she still couldn't spot where Sara was, damn her for being short.

She rushed up to the bar, "Excuse me," she called at the bartender.

The bartenders ignored her. Frustrated, Felicity climbed onto one of the stools and used her loud voice, "HEY! CAN I GET SOME HELP HERE?"

Several of the people looked over at her like she'd lost every ounce of sanity, but it did get one of the bartenders attention.

"I'm here looking for my friend, Sara," Felicity informed, "have you seen her?" "She's got blonde hair, sort of about my height, no doubt really drunk right now?"

And he knew--because of course he knew. Everybody knew Sara. She was charismatic, hard to forget. Charmed everyone. Felicity supposed that's why she still came to pick Sara up, time after time. She had charmed her too.

* * *

Oliver pulled up to Verdant and hopped off his motorcycle. Jogging up to the entrance, he turned on his most charming smile.

"Hey, you mind letting me in," Oliver asked, "I need to pick up a friend in there."

"Not you too," the bouncer groaned, rolling his eyes.

Oliver tilted his head in confusion for a moment, but quickly recovered, smiling again. "I'm sure you hear this all the time, but if I don't get my friend home soon, her dad is gonna kill me." 

The bouncer scoffed, looking doubtful.

"Literally," Oliver said. 

The bouncer continued to stare at him blankly.

"He's a _cop_ ," Oliver added, hoping it would help his cause.

The bouncer's blank expression shifted slightly in amusement. 

The bouncer smirked at him, but let Oliver in. "Alright, fine. Like I told the other lady, you got ten minutes," he ordered, the menace returning in his voice.

Oliver moved past him and into the familiar club scene. He perused the club looking for Sara. Oliver spotted Sara over in the corner couch slumped over. He steered his way through the crowd, finally reaching Sara, when someone bumped into him from behind.

"Hey, watch where --," Oliver began, but stopped short when he saw the person who bumped into him. She was tiny and definitely not dressed for this scene.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized. "I just came here to get my drunk friend," she explained as she pointed to Sara.

"Actually, I'm here to pick her up," Oliver said, a confused smile lifting his lips.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen mister," she glared instantly. She turned from him and headed towards Sara on the couch. Oliver stood, shocked, watching her.

Felicity stepped towards Sara and gently shook her.  "Sara, it's Felicity," she said.

"'Licity, you came," Sara slurred, before looking past her, "Ollie, you came too."

Felicity looked towards Oliver, "Oh," she mouthed more than spoke. "You know Sara too?"

Oliver nodded, smiling as the intriguing blonde's cheeks flushed slightly. She cleared her throat, before looking between him and Sara.

"Okay then, do you think you can you help me get her out to my car," Felicity asked, smiling. It was a pleasant smile--one that he wanted to see more of.

Oliver nodded again. He crouched in front of Sara as Felicity struggled to pick her up. Oliver shook his head at Felicity, grinning at Sara.

"Piggy back ride?" he offered, "Like when we were kids?"

"Yes!" Sara exclaimed, giggling excitedly as Oliver crouched in front of her and Sara climbed drunkenly onto his back.

"Wheeeeee...," Sara giggled. 

Together, Oliver and her escorted Sara out of the club and to her small red car. Felicity opened the passenger door as Oliver carefully lowered Sara into the seat. 

"You guys totally look cute together," Sara sang, her eyes unfocused, "all four of you."

"That's enough out of you," Felicity said awkwardly, about to close the door. Sara stopped it with her hand, smiling.

"You should totally go out," Sara suggested.

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other embarrassingly before turning back to Sara, who was settling into her seat, eyes drooping with sleep.

"I should get her home," Felicity stated.

"Um, yeah, " Oliver mumbled, "that's a good idea."

"Okay, well goodnight…," Felicity said. There was a long silence between them before Felicity moved around towards the driver's side.

"Oliver," he said suddenly, startling her. 

"What," she laughed, and he looked embarrassed a moment, before coming over to her side.

"I'm Oliver Queen," he continued, "I didn't get your name --"

"Felicity Smoak," she said, shaking his outstretched hand for too long, before pulling out of his warm (and way too inviting) grip, "Well, I better get going."

Felicity opened the door. 

"Do you wanna have dinner with me," Oliver asked.

Felicity paused from getting in, "Like a date?"

Oliver rubbed his neck nervously, "Well, yeah, that is if you want to."

"Go out with him Smoaky," Sara suddenly shouted from within the small mini-cooper. Both of them jumped in surprised. "You need to get some action too," Sara added.

Felicity blushed, "Sa-ra," she whispered harshly at her as Oliver stood shocked for a moment. From inside the car, Sara drunkenly giggled.

"So, dinner," Oliver diverted. Felicity quickly nodded in consent.

"I'm gonna take her home now, before she embarrasses me even further," Felicity said as she quickly slipped in the driver's seat and started her car. She pulled away from the curb and sighed.

"You guys need to give me some grandbabies before I'm too old," Sara mumbled in her drunken stupor.

"Sara," Felicity snorted,"you're like  _twelve_  days older than me." 

After a moment, Felicity looked over at her friend to find her passed out in the passenger seat, and shook her head in disbelief. _Now she's finally quiet_ she thought as she drove them both home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my beautiful beta Morgan (JustAnother90sBaby).


End file.
